Accidentally in love
by HermioneMcAlbus
Summary: Sirius court après les révélations introspectives, James court après Lily, Remus court après les décodeurs de psychologie Siriussienne, Peter court devant Rusard... Et dire que tout commence par un stupide jeu ! [PoV REMUS]
1. Quel jeu stupide!

Chapitre 1 : Quel jeu stupide!

J'ai une sensation étrange proche de l'estomac, un sentiment d'impuissance. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir avec des mots mais qui n'en pèse pas moins lourd.

Une insatisfaction, l'impression de ne pas être capable d'aller au bout des choses. Je n'arrive pas à être optimiste. C'est une morosité face à un nouveau commencement, peut être une peur d'aller plus loin, du futur et de son aspect si sombre.

Un trop plein de tout, de faire face en essayant de se convaincre qu'on fait les bons choix, en essayant de croire qu'on peut s'aimer soi même malgré tout.

C'est à ce stade de ma réflexion que je suis lorsque j'aperçois face à moi deux yeux gris sombres qui me regardent fixement.

Reprenant part à la réalité en sursautant légèrement, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi pour me souvenir que je suis à la bibliothèque, entouré de livres de potions auxquels je cherchais - jadis- un intérêt et un sens.

Que font ces yeux dans un tel endroit? J'enlève ma main de sous mon menton et me tourne vers eux.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort mon Moony, à quoi tu pensais pendant tout ce temps?

- Oh! A rien de précis, je rêvais...

Il me lance un regard qui me fait comprendre immédiatement que je n'ai pas réussis à le duper mais il ne cherche pas plus loin et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? C'est pas ton genre de traîner dans la bibliothèque.

- J'étais venu voir si tu préférais pas prendre l'air et profiter du beau temps au lieu de potasser des heures sur des ingrédients farfelus mais ce n'est plus une question, c'est un ordre! Les potions te donnent un teint de sombral. Viens, on va dans le parc! Dit-il en ensorcelant toutes mes affaires pour les ranger dans mon sac.

- Mais je...

- Pas de mais! T'as pas le choix.

Je souris malgré ma frustration face au non respect de mes choix, après tout, il ne le fait pas pour m'embêter.

On parcourt les quelques couloirs qui nous séparent de la liberté en marchant tranquillement. Je sens que Sirius n'est pas là pour rien, il doit vouloir me demander quelque chose, la même chose que ces derniers jours sans doute et un coup d'œil vers lui me le confirme. Je surprends son regard inquiet, je devais encore être en train de rêvasser avec un air lointain...

On arrive près du lac et on s'assoit tranquillement. Je regarde, au loin, les vallées verdoyantes qui entourent le château, le lac immense et le calmar qui, de temps à autres fait une apparition.

- Alors, c'est qui?

Oh, non! Il ne va pas recommencer avec ça... Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre pour me laisser le temps de trouver une réponse.

- Pardon?

- Cette fille pour qui tu en pinces, c'est qui?

- Je n'en pince pour aucune fille Pad, je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Bon...

Il ne me croit pas. Derrière l'air détaché et désinvolte qu'il prend, je le vois bien. Il a tort, je suis incapable de lui mentir. Enfin, il n'a pas si tort que ça, je contourne juste la vérité.

- Alors qu'est ce qui te rend si étrange, si t'es pas amoureux?

Et merde! Il ne veut pas me lâcher avec ça non? La pleine lune est dans 3 jours, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher!

- Laisse tomber Siri, tu veux?

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Non, je ne veux pas! T'es pas bien, je le vois, t'es tout le temps ailleurs, "en train de rêver" tu parles!

Son ton sec me met mal à l'aise, il n'y a pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste de la tristesse et de la peur que je ne lui fasse pas confiance... si il savait!

- Je... Sirius, je...

Ah non, je vais pas me mettre à bégayer!

- Je voudrais bien t'en parler mais je ne peux pas.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés qui me font immédiatement culpabiliser.

- Tu ne peux pas? Il s'arrête un instant comme pour se retenir de hurler. Ou tu ne VEUX pas? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, que tu pouvais tout me dire!

- Tu le sais non, que tu peux tout me dire? Sa voix est très calme sur cette dernière question, basse, sourde et c'est pire que s'il avait hurlé. Cette fois, elle est remplie de reproche, de tristesse et d'autres choses que je n'identifie pas.

Je détourne les yeux à contre cœur, Je ne sais pas lui mentir mais taire mes réponses n'est pas plus simple, je le sens s'énerver près de moi, je sens que sa patience à atteint sa limite... Cela fait des jours qu'il me taraude pour que je lui dise ce qui ne va pas et qui est cette fille qui me rend si bizarre...

Bon sang, il va me rendre dingue! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il cherche tant à savoir? Pourquoi?

- Bon, si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Dit-il, agaçé, en se levant. Je lève les yeux vers lui pour voir qu'il s'est déjà un peu éloigné pour retourner au château. Je sens ma gorge se nouer.

- Et merde!

oOo

On est dans la salle commune où James relis pour la 100ème fois son programme d'entraînement intensif pour l'équipe de quidditch dont il est le capitaine. Il a un air sérieux qu'il n'arbore que très rarement au grand malheur des professeurs, et articule chaque phrase silencieusement comme s'il apprenait une poésie par cœur. Il s'arrête de temps à autre, pour gribouiller des schémas compliqués qu'il est le seul à comprendre et qu'il ré-examine avec une précision exaspérante.

Peter est plongé jusqu'au cou dans son devoir, il a de l'encre sur le bout du nez et sur les doigts, son parchemin est plus raturée qu'autre chose et il a une tête désespérée caractéristique des moments où il travaille la métamorphose.

Sirius est assis dans un fauteuil et n'a de cesse de me jeter des regards en coin, au point où il m'est devenu totalement impossible de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je ferme donc mon livre dont je n'ai pas tourné une seule page depuis que je l'ai ouvert il y a une heure et lève un sourcil interrogateur en le regardant.

Il soutient mon regard, fixement, je me sens mal à l'aise et fronce les sourcils. Il me sourit brièvement et se lève pour se diriger vers le portait de la Grosse Dame. Je le suis des yeux un instant, un étrange sentiment d'angoisse dans l'estomac. Finalement, je me lève et le suis en essayant de ne pas me poser trop de questions.

Il m'attend dans le couloir et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il se remet à marcher sans rien dire. On arrive près du lac sans avoir dit un mot. Le sentiment d'angoisse dans mon estomac grandit au fil des minutes. Je suis presque aussi paniqué qu'un première année le jour de la répartition quand il se tourne enfin vers moi avec un air... beaucoup trop sérieux à mon goût. Il s'assoit sans m'avoir rien dit. Je l'imite.

- J'imagine que si tu n'es pas venu, c'est que tu veux toujours rien me dire... heu... ne peux -pardon- tu ne _peux_ rien _me_ dire.

Beaucoup trop d'ironie et d'amertume dans sa voix, ce n'est pas bon signe. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre Merlin seul sait quoi, mais il me coupe avant.

- Si tu ne veux rien dire, je peux peut-être essayer de deviner?

Mauvais plan... très mauvaise idée... trouve quelque chose à dire pour fuir ça, Moony! La pleine lune est maintenant dans deux jours et je m'étonne du calme dans lequel je suis... Dans ces périodes, en principe je l'aurais déjà envoyé paître avec les hippogriffes.

- Je prends ton silence comme un oui. Alors voilà les règles : Tu es obligé de répondre à mes questions. Disons, pas plus de 20. Tu disposes de deux jokers. A chaque fois que je te pose une question, tu peux me la retourner ou m'en poser une autre. Au moins, tu ne peux pas me dire qu'à toi, ça ne t'apporte rien ajoute t-il en me lançant un regard amusé. Ah! Et on a pas le droit de poser deux fois la même question.

Je le sens mal, très mal et ça commence à m'énerver... je savais bien que ça durerait pas longtemps ce calme juste avant la pleine lune...

- Je continue à prendre ça pour un oui, dit-il en souriant.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Je vais le tuer! Ferme-la Sirius, ne me demande rien! Déjà que je sais pas te mentir, alors si tu me fais ça juste avant la pleine lune, je vais avoir du mal à... mais...

mais ...

Mais, il le fait exprès! Par les dessous en soie de Godric! Ca y est, j'ai les nerfs!

Et il me regarde avec son air désinvolte et j'ai envie de le lui faire avaler! Il a l'air de comprendre mon air effarouché par la compréhension mais il continu de sourire, cet espèce de gobelin !

- Alors, je commence. Voyons, est-ce que tu es amoureux?

Oh non, Merlin, non, tout, mais pas ça! Il pouvait pas se contenter de sa question "c'est qui cette fille Moony?" Non, il ne pouvait pas! Il fallait que pour une fois il pose une putain de bonne question, celle que je ne peux même pas contourner!

- Oui. Ma voix n'a rien de posée, finis mon calme exemplaire... Là, le loup gigote comme un démon à l'intérieur de moi. S'il le pouvait, je suis sûr que ce fichu loup serait en train de chanter la marche funèbre.

Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, cet espèce de ronflak ? Ah, je dois poser une question aussi... Fichu jeu stupide, bien une idée de Sirius ça! J'ai pas la tête à chercher une question.

- Et toi?

- Je pense, je n'en suis pas très sûr.

Oh merde... je sens une brique qui tombe dans mon estomac, sacrément lourde d'ailleurs. J'essaye de ne pas le montrer mais j'ai un geste beaucoup trop nerveux pour éloigner une de mes mèches de cheveux rebelles.

- C'est encore à moi... Alors... Il me fait patienter comme s'il cherchait une question et ça m'énerve encore plus...

- Bon alors?!

- Oula, quelle susceptibilité!

Je me lève d'un bond mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, je sens sa main sur mon bras qui me retient.

- Reste là, 'Mus.

Je me rassois en me demandant pourquoi je lui obéis si facilement... Fait chier!

- Deuxième question donc : Je connais cette fille?

Ah, facile celle là! J'essaye quand même de ne pas répondre trop vite, faudrait pas que je fasse une gaffe...

- Non. Ca m'étonne que tu puisses être amoureux... je croyais que toutes ces demoiselles n'étaient pas faites pour toi?

Il sourit devant ma réplique remplie d'acidité mais il a l'air d'hésiter dans le choix des mots.

- Je comprends ton étonnement et cette personne n'est pas faites pour moi... ou plutôt si, elle l'est peut être mais il y a peu de chance que je sois fait pour elle.

Merde, il a l'air sincère en plus. Je ne suis plus si énervé que ça. Je suis quelque chose qui doit se rapprocher du terme anéantis.

- Comment ça ce fait que je ne la connaisse pas? Poursuit-il. Je connais la plupart des filles de Poudlard! C'est pas une serpentard hein? Demande t-il soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

Je souris tant bien que mal et répond:

- Non ce n'est pas une serpentard.

- Ok mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ça, comment ça se fait que je ne la connaisse pas?

- Tu as posé deux questions, j'ai pas le droit de choisir dans ces cas là? J'essaye d'avoir l'air malicieux mais au fond de moi je bous littéralement... Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je réponde à ça?

- Fait pas le malin avec moi Lupin, tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu là! Réponds!

- Non.

Là il me gonfle vraiment! Il ne va pas me casser les pied dix ans pour une question!

- Tu utilises un joker pour ça? S'étonne-t-il.

- Oui.

J'ai pas le choix... qu'est ce que je pourrais répondre?

Il me regarde un instant, très indécis sur ce qu'il doit en conclure.

- Ok, à toi de poser une question.

- Depuis quand tu es -peut être- amoureux? Dis-je en laissant paraître de l'ironie dans ma voix.

- Bonne question... je suppose que c'est depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois... j'ai tout de suite vu que ce serait différent... Mais certaine chose font qu'il me parait peu probable que je sois amoureux et d'autre -comme le fait que lorsque cette personne m'a fait part de certains problèmes, ça m'a touché beaucoup plus que ça n'aurait dû- font que je pourrais. Je veux dire... ce n'est pas forcement plus que de l'amitié mais ça pourrait.

Je suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer ce jeu... j'ai l'estomac retourné comme si j'allais vomir... Mais Sirius na pas l'air de vouloir arrêter...

- C'est quelqu'un de Gryffondor?

Oh, bon sang! Troisième question et mes nerfs sont sur le point de rompre sous autant de pression. Ca va être dur... très dur...

- Oui, dis-je la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés et je me dépêche de poser une autre question.

- Qui?

Oh, non seigneur, faites qu'il ne me retourne pas la question! Nom d'un basilic sans venin, Remus, tu fais n'importe quoi! il faut que tu te calmes. Respire. Là, voilà. Encore.

- Joker mon cher... tant que tu ne me diras pas, je me tairai aussi.

Oh non... mes mains se crispent légèrement sur mes genoux en attendant la question fatidique... je n'ai plus qu'un seul joker. Oh non...

- Mais, je te suis pas là... tu m'as dis que je la connaissais pas cette fille! Et maintenant tu dis qu'elle est à Gryffondor! Je comprend pas, elle est en première année ou quoi? Attends... une fille de Gryffondor... dit t-il en levant les yeux comme s'il les comptait dans sa tête. Je les connais toute je vois pas pourq -

Un silence s'installe pendant lequel je sens les rouages se mettre en marche dans sa tête à une rapidité impressionnante. Je sens mon pauvre cœur qui bat comme si il voulait à tout prix sortir de ma cage thoracique.

- Oh.

Oh? Quoi oh? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par oh? Ça y est je fulmine littéralement!

- Quoi oh?! grogné-je sur un ton beaucoup trop agressif.

- Heu... c'est... à moi de poser une question dit-il sans me regarder. Remus, est ce que... est ce que c'est une fille?

Non! Non, je peux pas répondre à ça! Mais si je mets un joker, ça voudra en dire autant. Je fais quoi maintenant? Il va plus vouloir me parler. A cette idée les trois quarts de mes muscles se mettent à trembler. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, ça me brûle.

- Non. Réponds-je dans un souffle presque inaudible.


	2. Un cauchemar de potion

**Chapitre 2 : Un cauchemar de potion**

_[- Heu... c'est... à moi de poser une question dit-il sans me regarder. Remus, est ce que... est ce que c'est une fille?_

Non! Non, je peux pas répondre à ça! Mais si je mets un joker, ça voudra en dire autant. Je fais quoi maintenant? Il va plus vouloir me parler. A cette idée les trois quarts de mes muscles se mettent à trembler. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, ça me brûle.

_- Non. Réponds-je dans un souffle presque inaudible.]_

Il ne dit rien. Je sens qu'il me regarde, c'est insupportable. Qu'il fasse quelque chose! Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?

Ce silence est insoutenable. C'est plus que je ne puisse supporter juste avant la pleine lune, je me lève rapidement et je le sens plus que je ne le vois, se lever aussi.

Je commence à marcher vers le château mais sa voix m'arrête.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, Remus. Je... je voulais savoir Remus, et je savais que tu ne dirais rien alors... Sa voix est étonnamment calme.

Je me retourne lentement et quand je croise son regard, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, j'aperçois une lueur que je n'y ai encore jamais vue.

- Et tu avais tant besoin que ça de le savoir? Dis-je sèchement.

- Je... tu es mon ami Remus, alors oui, j'avais besoin de savoir. Si tu ne peux pas me dire ce genre de chose, alors à quoi je sers? Je ne suis pas là juste pour les ballades en foret, les escapades dans les couloirs à deux heures du matin, les fous rires en cours et les batailles de polochons. Je suis là aussi pour ce qui est important. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte.

Il a l'air triste et désemparé et après ça, il est difficile de lui reprocher d'avoir tellement insisté.

- Je sais bien Sirius mais …

Mais quoi? Mais ça je ne pouvais pas te le dire? Mais cette fois c'est différent? Mais j'avais peur? Mais je ne pouvais pas, c'est de toi que je suis amoureux... Mille gorgones ! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui répondre ?

- On continue?

Oh oui, parfait ça Remus, t'as rien trouvé de mieux pour finir de t'achever ?

- C'était à toi, me lance Sirius en se rasseyant.

J'avale un peu de travers, bien conscient que poursuivre ce jeu est la pire idée depuis l'invention de la dragée de Bertie Crochu saveur vomi et j'essaye d'éloigner la question du « qui ? » sans grand espoir.

- Ca change quelque chose?

Il sourit.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de jeu pour me demander ça. Non ça ne change rien. Absolument rien. Enfin...

Oh Merlin !

- … Ca va changer quelque chose peut être, mais pas en mal. A moi, maintenant ! Il n'y a pas tant de garçon que ça à Gryffondor qui seraient susceptibles de te plaire...

Par Morgane, non ! Pas ça... je préfère encore me jeter en pâture au calmar géant plutôt que de lui dire ça !

- Il est en quelle année?

Je souffle lentement pour me calmer. C'est la catastrophe, je n'ai plus qu'un joker et si je le mets maintenant, il lui reste assez de questions pour faire la liste de tous les garçons de Gryffondor de la 4ème à la 7ème année. Je décide de garder mon joker, au cas où la question fatidique finisse par venir.

- La nôtre. Ma voix est puissamment tremblante, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait pu comprendre ce que j'ai marmonné. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil.

Oh, si il a entendu. Mince alors, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec des yeux aussi écarquillés. Il va finir par... Non, hors de question. Je ne vais pas rester planté-là comme une gargouille. Je me redresse.

- Bon, ça suffit, je suis pas d'humeur et tu vas me faire dire des trucs que je vais regretter.

- Mais... non c'est à toi de poser une question.

- Non, Sirius. J'ai dis ça suffit, je sais très bien quelle sera ta prochaine question et je veux pas y répondre.

- Tu me fais pas confiance?

- De... Quoi ? Ca n'a rien à voir, Sirius. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu me fais confiance alors?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Bon. Si tu me fais confiance, tu peux me le dire. Sinon c'est que tu ne me fais pas confian-

- Je te fais confiance... Soupiré-je.

- Alors quoi ? J'en sais déjà la moitié, t'as rien à craindre de plus ! Je ne pige pas là! Pourquoi tu veux pas, je com-

Par tous les jupons de Poufsouffle ! Il a pas bientôt finit d'avoir des révélations?

C'est le moment ou jamais de fuir, je me lève et avance jusqu'au château, un sentiment d'urgence montant en moi, plus fort à chaque seconde.

- Remus! Attends moi!

J'accélère le pas...

- 'Mus!

Je mets un pied sur la première marche qui monte au château quand sa main m'arrête en plein élan et me tire en arrière.

Non, pitié... Je ne veux pas. Tout ce que vous voulez mais pas ça...

- 'Mus... C'est... c'est pas moi? N'est ce pas?

Mes yeux fixent un point au dessus de son épaule sans pouvoir s'en défaire, comme ensorcelés. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire et je préfère encore garder le silence que tenter d'expliquer l'inexplicable.

- Oh... mince...

Je me retourne brusquement pour m'éloigner de lui mais sa main m'arrête encore. Je ne me retourne pas, je suis à bout de nerf, j'ai honte, je me sens stupide et je n'ai qu'une envie : courir le plus vite possible sous ma couette.

- Lâche moi Sirius.

- Non, on ne peut pas parler ici, viens. Il tire un peu plus sur ma manche mais je suis décidé à ne pas céder.

- Qui te dit que je veux te parler?

- Mais...

- Laisse moi.

- Non.

- Laisse moi, Black.

- Non.

Saleté de chien têtu comme un centaure!

- Lâche moi, bordel !

- On doit discuter, Remus. Tu ne me laisses même pas te dire...

- Je m'en fou Sirius! Crié-je en le regardant, finalement. Qu'est ce que tu veux du plus? Tu ne crois pas que je me sens assez mal, là? Tu crois pas que je préfère tout sauf te parler?

Il ouvre de grands yeux, relâche un peu la pression sur mon bras et finalement, me laisse m'enfuir.

oOo

Je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à m'endormir. J'ai évité Sirius toute la soirée et ça n'a pas été une tache facile. Les Blacks sont réputés pour leur ténacité... je peux vous confirmer que c'est l'entière vérité.

Il va pourtant bien falloir que je lui fasse face maintenant, je ne vais pas réussir à le semer bien longtemps et James trouve déjà ça assez étrange.

Je ne m'en sens pas capable, comment je vais pouvoir supporter son regard? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire quand il va venir me parler demain?

Voilà c'est reparti, il est une heure du matin et c'est la 25ème fois que je retourne chaque problèmes et éventuelles solutions dans ma tête.

- QUI A MANGER TOUT LES MACARONI ?

Je sursaute.

- Hein?

Je passe la tête au-delà des rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin pour voir

Sirius regarder les rideaux fermés du lit de Peter avec une expression proche de l'horreur.

J'entends James ronchonner en ouvrant ses rideaux, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux vitreux, la respiration saccadée par la surprise, il se tourne vers moi, plein d'incompréhension.

- Si tu te posais la question Prongs, tu sais maintenant de quoi rêve Wormtail...

James éclate de rire et fait sursauter Sirius qui se tourne précipitamment vers moi. Trop occupé à fixer un point du rideau au-delà duquel devait se trouver la tête de Peter, il n'avait pas remarqué que James et moi étions réveillés.

- Désolé… murmure une voix endormie.

On éclate tous de rire pendant que le Peter en question se retourne dans son lit en ronchonnant.

Cet interlude me permet de me détendre, je me concentre sur la respiration légère de James pour éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'entends Peter se mettre bruyamment à ronfler et je me laisse emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

- 'Mus?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je décide de ne pas répondre... il pensera que je dors. Je l'entends approcher de mon lit en silence, il attend un instant puis je vois son ombre s'asseoir contre ma table de nuit.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne dors pas...

Il s'arrête, je le sens hésiter, il soupire doucement.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, je voulais juste te dire que tu n'as pas de raison de me fuir. Je ne te juge pas Remus.

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'une douche froide, je n'ai pas le temps de songer à lui répondre que je l'entends déjà se glisser dans son lit.

Il ne m'en veut pas, c'est déjà bien et il n'a pas l'air en colère. Mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire face comme si de rien n'était.

J'avais déjà tant de mal à faire abstraction de cette attirance... maintenant, j'ai l'impression que chaque geste que je vais faire aura l'air d'avoir une double signification.

Est-ce qu'il ne va pas se demander tous le temps si j'agis de telle manière ou de telle autre à cause de ça ou pas ?

Je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de lui, de perdre son amitié, c'est ça qui me faisait et me fait le plus peur parce qu'inévitablement, même s'il accepte ce fait, il va s'éloigner parce qu'aucun geste n'aura plus le même sens, à présent. Ca ne sera jamais plus pareil.

Sans que je m'en sois aperçu avant, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, je n'ai pas envie de les retenir, je me sens tellement bête.

J'essaie pour la 374ème fois depuis que j'ai compris le véritable sens de mes sentiments de comprendre comment j'ai pu en arriver là, comment j'ai fais pour arriver à assimiler ça sans me noyer dans le lac de désespoir. Mais il n'y a pas de réponses.

J'entends Sirius se retourner dans son lit, il ne dort pas encore. Je profite de cette trêve dans mes pensées pour les repousser au loin.

Je me retourne et ferme les yeux, me concentrant une fois encore sur la respiration de James tout en occultant les ronflements sonore de Peter, l'odeur de Sirius qui arrive jusqu'à moi par je ne sais quel vicieux maléfice, mes pensées sombres et la sensation du loup parfaitement réveillé en moi.

oOo

Je sens un rayon de soleil me chatouiller le nez et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je mets un certain temps à me souvenir pourquoi je me sens si mal et j'aurai préféré avoir oublié. Je regarde mon réveil. Je suis en retard!

Je saute de mon lit en maudissant mes colocataires de ne pas m'avoir réveillé.

Je fonce sous la douche et ressors en un temps record puis essaye d'enfiler mes chaussettes tout en me brossant les dents mais la coordination des gestes se fait difficile et je me retrouve les fesses par terre. Je mords ma brosse à dent et grogne de douleur.

Je décide qu'il est plus prudent de rester assis par terre pour ranger mes livres dans mon sac et de fait, découvre ma cravate sous le lit. Pressé, je la passe autour de mon cou sans l'attacher.

Bien obligé, je me remets sur pieds enfonce ma baguette dans ma poche et soulagé d'être prêt, je cours vers les escaliers puis grogne de nouveau, reviens sur mes pas, récupère mon sac et repars.

Par merlin, quel réveil !

Je descend les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair et...

... me retrouve le nez enfoncé dans l'épaule de Sirius qui vient de se propulser d'un siège quelque part à ma droite pour atterrir en plein milieu de ma trajectoire.

J'entends James ricaner derrière moi et je m'écarte vivement de Sirius sans le regarder. Occultant la soudaine boule qui se forme dans ma gorge, je lance :

- Vous auriez pu me réveiller!

- On voulait te laisser dormir jusqu'au dernier moment, tu as besoin de sommeil en ce moment, dit Sirius avec un sourire attendu.

Il sait que je me suis endormis tard et que ce soir c'est la pleine lune... Tant d'attention de sa part à mon égard m'énerve passablement, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi.

- C'est pas une raison pour arriver en retard! Je me tourne vers James et Peter qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds. On y va ?

- Ouaip, dit James en souriant, on a potions... faudrait pas rater ça! Continue-t-il, l'ironie suintant par chaque pore de sa peau.

Le reste de ma bonne humeur qui n'avait pas encore disparu vient de s'envoler à cette simple phrase. Potion? Oh non. Je suis en binôme avec Sirius en potion. En plus je suis loin d'être une lumière dans cette matière et le prof m'aime autant que la peste...

On s'installe à notre place habituelle, derrière. Je n'ai pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet et je sens que James est perplexe et que Peter est inquiet de me voir de si mauvaise humeur. Pas étonnant, un loup-garou de mauvaise humeur le jour de la pleine lune, il a de quoi stresser !

Je me gifle mentalement d'être méchant alors qu'il ne m'a rien fait et sors mes affaires sans écouter le prof annoncer le déroulement du cours.

Le cours se passe horriblement mal.

On doit faire la potion à deux et Sirius fait comme si il n'y avait rien et me souris chaque fois que je le regarde.

Je ne le regarde plus alors il décide de se mettre à parler mais il me déconcentre alors je mélange les ingrédients et oublie des étapes.

Sirius rattrape toutes mes erreurs et ça m'énerve. Puis, le prof, me voyant prêt à oublier une des étapes écrites en rouge au tableau me demande si je suis daltonien, myope ou si je dois réapprendre à lire.

Je sens que ça énerve Sirius et ça m'énerve encore plus. Qu'il se mêle donc de son chaudron !

J'entre aperçois le sourire mauvais de Snape, assis au premier rang et lui envois un regard assez noir pour le faire pâlir plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, Snape n'est pas facile à intimider d'un regard, je comprends que je perds le contrôle et ça me rend nerveux.

Quand je me retourne pour demander à James un couteau dont on n'a absolument pas besoin pour cette potion, il me regarde avec une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude qui me rend malade.

Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai une faim de loup. C'est le cas de le dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner à cause de l'abruti qui a repoussé mon réveil et en ce jour de pleine lune j'ai plus que besoin de manger.

Je me sens patraque et affaiblis et ça m'agace encore plus.

Je sors du cours en oubliant de ramener un extrait de potion dans un tube à essai au professeur et je file directement en salle de défense contre les forces du mal sans attendre les autres.

Je m'appui contre un mur devant la salle en soupirant. Je me répète des mantras pour me calmer en attendant les autres.

Peter me sort de mon auto persuasion en me tendant une pile de toasts. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim, puisque tu n'as pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin.

Ils ne font aucune remarque sur ma précipitation à la fin du cours, ils doivent penser que j'enragerais littéralement à la moindre remarque et ils ne sont pas loin de la vérité mais je leur en suis reconnaissant. Je remercie Peter et commence à manger.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre sur un professeur à la mine légèrement dépitée, je range rapidement les toasts dans mon sac et entre avec les autres.

- J'ai l'habitude de toujours suivre votre livre de cours mais cette fois-ci sera une exception, nous allons sauter le chapitre 8 et passer directement au 9.

Tout le monde ouvre son livre au chapitre 9 et le cours commence... Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'ai déjà abandonné l'idée de prendre des notes, j'emprunterai celles de James.

Tout en suivant le cours de mes pensées, je feuillette le livre et tombe sur le chapitre 8 : La Lycanthropie. Je bloque un instant sur le titre puis relève la tête vers le professeur qui dicte une définition compliquée qui s'écrit au tableau en même temps qu'il parle.

Il s'arrête une seconde, laissant le temps aux élèves d'écrire et quand il croise mon regard, je lui fais un sourire reconnaissant auquel il répond par un autre sourire. Je me sens tout à coup un peu mieux et culpabilise un peu de ne pas suivre le cours. J'attrape ma plume pour recopier la définition et tente de me concentrer malgré tout.


End file.
